The Ability To Hate
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: After the bombing in WW2, Japan finds himseld saved and doted on by someone quite unexpected. RussxJapan
1. The Waking from a Nightmare

**A/N: This is a super late gift for my bffl Kristin. It was a request for Russia x Japan while Japan was in the hospital. I took some historical liberties though. xD  
Word count: 256  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_It had been horrible. He had been there in the city when it was happened, and he burned. He burned and burned and as all his people screamed. As all of his people died, he screamed too._

* * *

When he woke up, it was white.

Everything was white. The ceiling, the sheets… well that was really as far as his sleepy eyes could see for now…

And there was a beeping. An annoying, insistent beeping.

And as his senses slowly widened slowly, more and more came to him. The murmuring from t he people in the room, the wires in his arms, the numbness all over his body, he became aware of all of it. And soon he could catch words.

"-S….a'ake?" the voice he heard was familiar, and somewhere in him it stirred a deep feeling of anger. His mind couldn't register the accent though.

"Y's. he s'ms to be com'ng around." Another voice, this time with an accent similar to his own.

Slowly, his vision improved and the whiteness faded to blurred colors of people, and as he could catch more of the conversation, he could begin to see who the guest that sent him into worry was.

" Could I talk to him alone when he wakes?" brown, this man wore lots of brown that had a bright dash of cream through it.

" Of course. After we check on him." with that, the finer details of his vision finally came around and he let out an inaudible gasp.

In front of him was his enemy. An Allied Power.

The Russian.


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: I'm going to be updating this every Wednesday/ Thursday depending on if I have it typed up or not. All of this story is finished, but I just havn't... uh... yah know put it in typed words.  
And once again, I'll remind you I have taken plenty of historical liberties.  
And thank you for all the kind kind reviews. I'm glad people are interested! The More reviews I get the happier I'll be and more I want to update! you don't want me to grow bored and leave you in the middle do you? It's happened before ^^;  
Words: 497

* * *

**

He couldn't say anything yet to voice his protest, nor could he move to make a sign in any way to show his displeasure at this outcome. So after the first man checked on him, he was left alone with _that_ man.

"Japan!" his voice was so cheery. "I've been waiting for you to wake up!"

Though he had not yet found his voice, Japan's eyes showed all the anger and hatred he felt towards this man. He had declared war on him not too long ago to help out that stupid America. He wanted him to leave.

"Don't look at me like that Japan!" there was a light laugh and there was a broken growl from the smaller man as the other continued.

"I have done little, and you know it. It seems America doesn't need my help to destroy you." The tall Russian sat back against a chair that had already pulled up to the side of the bed. " I…" he yawned a bit and through Kiku's dull eyes he could see how tired and beat Russia looked.

"But as you are awake, I will rest." He didn't finish the sentence he had started before that, and as he leaned back in the stiff uncomfortable looking chair, it was obvious that the taller man was fading. Japan smiled, it was time to fix this problem.

As soon as he was sure Russia was fully asleep, he pushed himself clumsily out of bed, not thinking about if it was a good idea or not, or about his wounds. He didn't exactly understand what was going on, or why he couldn't feel himself moving or feeling the things around him, but soon he was out of bed standing on the cold floor. The wires pulled at his delicate skin under the bandages, and in turn the bandages began to unravel and fall to the ground, much like his body was draining on energy and collapsing as he leaned forward. He didn't comprehend that though, his small hands having found their way under his enemy's scarf and weakly around his beck.

All he could understand was revenge. He couldn't exactly remember for what in his drug fogged brain, but it felt right.

And out of everything, most of all he didn't feel Ivan stiffen under him as he collapsed weakly on top of him. In the end he didn't realize his prey had awake and remained unharmed. In the end he could only understand that white hands were pulling him away from the revenge he rightfully deserved.

As he was laid back down on the bed and the wired put back into him, he faintly began to hear the beeping that had alerted the white figures to his actions. He was plugged back into his heart monitor, and as he listened to the maddening ever so insistent beeping, he receded back into his sanity.

And he still didn't know what to do.


	3. What?

**A/N: Haha Next chapter! I promise not all these chapters will be so short! I just cut them off where they seem most natural.  
As always, not mine blah blah... take historical liberties... blah blah.  
And Thank you all for these kind words. I'm glad you all like the fic so much. I was rather scared that sense this is a very minimal couple on ff, that I would be more harshly critized in comparison, ( though I still would like actuall critics) but I'm super glad that instead I'm getting such a warm response.  
Word Count: 463**

When Kiku next woke up it was dark, and he could hear someone moving about the room. Not thinking through his sleep addled brain, he began to panic. What if it was Ivan? He wouldn't be able to do anything…

A small hand rested on his arm though, and he could hear a female voice.

"Honda-San, don't panic, I'm just here to check on you…"

He nodded slowly, it wasn't him. It was okay. It was not Ivan coming to kill him. He let the relief wash over him as he lulled in his drug influenced sleepiness, but he slowly woke more and more as thoughts slowly leaked into his conscience.

"Ah…" she glanced over at him as he managed out a noise. It was closer to a noise than he had been able to make thus far. In reality, it was reasonable progress, but for what he wanted to inquire it was not adequate.

"Yes Honda-San?" She had stopped her busy work and was now standing next to the bed, smiling down at him warmly, like a friend would when one was getting better. This made him want to try harder. She would be willing to answer his multitudes of questions.

"That man…" his voice cracked, and his foggy brain distractedly wondered why exactly it took so much effort to talk in the first place? Where was he? Those were added to his list of questions as he continued. "Where… where is he?"

The nurse looked at him curiously, but still kindly "You mean Ivan-San?" when Japan nodded weakly she went on. "He went down to the cafeteria an hour or so ago. He probably fell asleep. Poor dear was so insistent on staying up to make sure you were okay." She went back to her work quietly and Kiku took that in.

In his mind it was highly improbable that Ivan wanted to make sure he was okay. He was a scheming bastard; he wanted to hurt him…

He was cut off from his thoughts by the nurse, who he hadn't noticed had stopped her work again.

"Honda-San?"

"Nn?" he looked up at her in acknowledgement.

"May I ask why you tried to hurt Ivan-San? He was the one to save you…"

"Save me?"

"Yes. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me?" Kiku looked up at her anxiously. He didn't have any idea what was going on. Why had he needed to be saved? Did it explain where he was? Why he had a hard time speaking? Why he couldn't feel?

The nurse stared at him confused a moment before sitting at the end of the bed. "Tell you how you got here. Here to the hospital Honda-San."


	4. The Answer

**A/N: Augh! I am so sorry I didn't update last week when I said I'd try to update every week! I had left my notebook which has this written in it at my father's house, and I just got it back! So you guys will have to updates this week to make up for it!  
And super happy extra bonus! You guys wanted it longer, I made it longer.  
And thank you all for the comments. They keep me going, really. I don't think I could stop updating now because of all the love you gave me. 3333  
Pssssst. If you guys love me would you go look at my newest one shot and give me critiques on that? Please? For me?  
Word Count: 691**

"Tell me?" Kiku looked up at her anxiously. He didn't have any idea what was going on. Why did he have to be saved? Did it explain where he was? Why he had a hard time speaking? Why he couldn't feel?

The nurse stared at him in confusion before sitting at the end of the bed. "Tell you how you got here. Here to the hospital Honda-San." 

Japan looked at his nurse blankly, trying to compute what she was saying. It made sense now that he thought about it. He had comprehended she was a nurse of some sorts, so it made sense he was in a hospital.

"N-No. I don't know what happened…" he finally managed out, worrying even more when the nurse gave him a shocked look. She sat down next to him on the bed, laying her hand on his bandaged one.

"Honda-San, you were caught in a bombing at Hiroshima… if Ivan-San hadn't found you and brought you here, you probably would have died." She stopped, sighing. "We normally wouldn't let a _Russian,_" even her voice had a note of contempt at the word, " in, but he and his squadron were bringing in the wounded. And while you were unconscious, he never left. He sat in that chair," she pointed at the chair that he had tried to strangle Ivan in, "and read to you something that sounded Russian."

Kiku sat in confusion. Why did Ivan, an enemy, saved him? Why did he wait to see if he was okay? He hadn't even tried to hurt him! It made no sense. If he wanted him dead, he could have left him, not bring him somewhere where the magic of being a nation might be able to save him.

The nurse, noticing Kiku's distraction, left him alone again. 

Japan didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. The next thing he knew, there was a bright light and a calming voice speaking.

"..._Chernel I plakat  
Pisat o fevrale navsyrd  
Poka Grohochyshaylyakot  
Vesnoyu charnoyu gorit_."

It hurt to open his eyes. It took a few minutes for them to adjust to the morning light, and when the sun cleared from his vision, he found an odd, yet expected scene.

At the other end of his bed was Ivan, reading out of a thin brown book that looked as beat up as the Russian himself. It awed him that the other was there.

Before Ivan could continue onto another poem, Japan forced his voice to work, not wanting to miss this chance to say something before his voice wouldn't let him again.

" W-What does that mean?" His voice was still rusty from the lack of use, but like himself, it was getting better.

Russia seemed surprised by him speaking and his head shot up in shock. Seeing the bandaged Japanese man pushing himself into a sitting position made him smile though, and he complied to answering.

"_February, pick up your pen and weep  
Write poems about February in sobs and ink  
While thunder booming in the background scene  
Is burning in the blackened spring_."

"That is a very sad poem." Kiku commented blankly.

"I thought it fit what was happening." Ivan smiled sympathetically, standing from his seat on the bed and moving to the chair next to it. There was a long silence, and Kiku noticed it seemed more comfortable to the Russian than to himself. He knew it was because of the pressure of his question on his mind. Without that question, even with his hatred of the Allied Power he was sure it would have felt less tense.

But… did he really hate him?

"Russia-san?" He needed to know. He needed to know whether his anger was justifiable.

"Mm, da?" The other's voice was alert and normal despite the fact he looked half asleep.

Kiku paused for a moment, not sure whether or not to ask his question. The other's constant gaze pushed him to finally ask.

"Why… Why did you save me?"


	5. Why?

**A/N: Yahyah I know I told you I was going to give you an extra update last week but I had no time to type if up. I will make it up to you guys though. I will. I really love you all, and I love the fact you guys are enjoying my fic. Thank you all for the nice reviews, and at the risk of sounding like I'm begging, please leave me a review if you like it. It means a lot to me. After this chapter I'm going back to updating on Wednesdays. **

**And omg guys, I feel so bad about this chapter. All of you expected some big epic twist but all I have to offer is this. Seriously. D**

**Words:349**

_"Why….. why did you save me?"_

Japan felt himself slipping down the bed again and preoccupied himself by pulling his numbed body back up to a sitting position again. When he looked back up, he didn't expect those intense violet eyes on him.

Trapped in those eyes, he recalled all he had seen in them. He had seen the twisted joy of killing in those eyes while on the field. He had seen his scary over- controlling nature while he had been around the Baltics. He had seen confidence, scheming, and a smirk in his eyes. But, out of all of the things he had seen, he had never seen this.

"You ask me why?" The intense violet eyes continued to hold him captive, and Japan was scared of what was going to happen.

"H-Hai." His voice was soft before, but it only grew softer as he heard the sadness – a stark contrast to his eyes – in the other's voice.

"Ah… Japan." The other stood up from where he sat and leaned over the bed. He continued to stare deep into the other's mind as Kiku looked up at him, the latter not being able to break away from his gaze.

"I'll show you why." Russia took advantage of the smaller man's inability to look away and leaned down, kissing him gently.

Japan didn't know what to do. It was his first kiss! And from his enemy as well!

But, for some reason, as disgusted as he was by the fact, his whole body ached to feel those chilled lips again as soon as they broke apart. This only proved to make him feel even more irritated though.

"Ah… you!" Kiku turned an intense red, his tone changing to one of shock and anger. He felt bad when the larger man flinched away, though, and the emotional black hole in his stomach began to grow from the little pinprick it had been.

"I-I'm sorry Japan." Before the small man could stop him, the large man turned and rushed out the door, leaving only the little book of poems behind.


	6. A New Nightmare

**A/N: And here I am! I told you I would make it up to you all! So here is your second chapter this week and then you won't see another chapter until next Wednesday.  
And really guys, I'm sorry these chapters end up so short. Really I am. It just happens like this. )':  
Words:536**

"Honda-San?"

The Japanese man was where he had been left hours before, sitting deep thought and staring at the small book that the other had left. The voice of his friendly nurse snapped him out of his silence though.

"Ah… hai?" He looked to her quietly, his blank stare appearing to no dissuade her cheerfulness in any way.

"Just checking up on you. Are you hungry? Where is Ivan-San?"

"I'm fine. Not particularly. I…" This is where he faltered a bit. "I don't know. He left." She watched as the smaller man turned red and looked away, vaguely wondering what had happened to make his face flush like so.

"Well okay," she replied, walking to study the IV bags he was hooked up to. "Well, we'll have to give you some more pain medication, so-" She was cut off before she could finish.

"No."

"What?" She looked at him, shocked.

"I don't want to be on anything anymore." He was desperate. He wanted, no, _needed_ something – _anything –_ to drown his screaming emotions. His horrible, betraying, guilty emotions.

" Honda-San, you have intense burns all over your body, and-"

"No. I don't want to be numb anymore." His voice was absolute.

" O-Okay." She now wondered more than ever what had happened.

The expected pain came throughout the day, but his body was able to adapt to its slow increase. He didn't expect what happened when he fell asleep, though.

He woke up screaming.

There was searing pain through his body, and he could feel his skin burning. All he could see was fire and pain, and all he could hear was yelling and he screamed along with the disembodied voices.

Then there was cloth being torn away and two cold hands on his body. Kiku gasped, his vision swimming. One moment saw his city, his poor burning people, and the next he saw a tall dark figure with violet eyes. Sometimes, over the multiple screams and echoing sobs of pain and the heart shattering sound of death in his ears, he heard himself shrieking, and a dark voice yelling at white figures flitting in and out of his vision.

Then the cold hands that had been able to pull him back to reality, even for a moment, were gone. His breath hitched, the fire worming his way back into his veins. He had no way of knowing that his loyal red angel was still there, stripping off his jacket and top before tearing off Kiku's own bandages.

Japan only noticed when his scalding skin was pressed against the ice cold of the Russian's chest and the chilled arms wrapped around him. It was nowhere near perfect, and it didn't stop all the pain, but it calmed the Japanese man down enough for the doctors and nurses to put him back on the pain killers and check him over.

And, it calmed him enough for him to hear Ivan's whispering in his ear, barely louder than the scene that still unfolded in his head.

"_It will be okay. I promise… you will be okay."_

As he fell into that hellish nightmare, he let that voice repeat itself in his head.

"_It will be okay."_


	7. The Ability to Hate

**A/N: Waaaah, after this only two more chapters! Will you guys miss this? Have you guys enjoyed it?  
Ima thank you all now and I will most likely thank you again another time. Thank each and everyone one of you have consistently reviewed with kind words! You guys are who inspired me to write more! I have done my best for you all! Thank you for the inspiration you bring me.  
Words:629**

When he woke up, it was all calm.

He couldn't hear any doctors or nurses moving around him, and there was only that consistent beeping of the heart monitor to prove he could still hear at all.

It was like the peace of the morning was mocking him after last night.

...Wait...last night...

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the smooth white expanse of a man's chest. Subconsciously, he wondered why he couldn't feel it, and why he didn't notice the rhythmic up and down movement before. Then he wondered vaguely what happened the night before for him to be in this position.

Slowly, he looked up to the larger man's face. There was an aura of pure innocence around the man as he slept on, and he enjoyed seeing him so calm and untroubled despite his refusal to admit it to himself.

As he studied the resting giant, everything came back to him. All the events of the night before, all the feeling of guilt and pain…

He had come back.

A rebellious tear rolled down his cheek. This man, no matter how much he hurt him, came back. He came back for him. He didn't understand it, but he couldn't hate him anymore. He no longer had the ability to hate him.

The stray tear dripped off his cheek and landed softly on Ivan's chest, and Japan looked at it for a moment before rubbing it away with a gentle hand. In his mind, his sadness should not mar this man's perfection. He barely had time to think the thought though as a sleepy giggle unexpectedly shook the larger frame he was laying on.

Looking back up to the others face, he was met with a pair of sleepy eyes.

"That tickles Japan…"

"Russia-San?" He couldn't believe it. It was an overload to his foggy mind; the emotions rushing, the need to fix what was between them, and the attempt to comprehend Ivan's ease after last night.

"Da?" The dreamy eyes were accompanied by a cheerful and relaxed smile, and he could vaguely feel the bigger mans arms wrap around him and hold him close.

And that's when Japan couldn't stand it anymore. Pushing himself up weakly, he managed to sit himself on Ivan's stomach without pulling on his wires too much. He began to run his fingers over the other's bare skin. Slowly at first, he drew little circles, but then his hands quickened, tracing intricate designs with all his fingers, focusing on making him laugh.

"J-J-Japan!" the laughter filled the room and soon Kiku was laughing along with him, and smiling.

And it went on for several minutes, so long that the nurses had to come into see what all the noise was. They smiled, seeing the adorable scene, and watched them until it seemed to be calming down and left.

When they did calm down, they laid with each other, smiling and panting. The silence was finally comfortable between them, and Kiku was thankful.

It was several minutes before anything was said, and it was Ivan who eventually broke the silence.

"Japan?" there was a smile in his voice, "Did you want to say something?"

Kiku smiled, pushing himself forward and positioning himself so he could look into the Russian's eyes. Ivan looked at the smaller man sitting so shamelessly on top of him. The tiny man had never before shown so much emotion so freely.

"No, no Russia-San. I didn't want to say anything." And with that the smaller man did what he had previously chastised himself for. The thing that he had been disgusted with himself for. The thing is, he just didn't have the ability to hate this man anymore.

He kissed him lightly.


	8. White Peacocks and evening songs

**A/N:Here is the second to last chapter! One more guys! One more!  
If you guys want more after this why not read some of my other stuff? I am going to have a new story up maybe today or tomorrow.  
Also review please! I love and revere all your reviews and opinions. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me! Love you aaall!**

They had fallen asleep together, but once again Kiku woke up to a calming voice reading him a poem.

"On lyubil tri veshchi:  
Za vechernyeĭ penʹe, belyh pavlinov  
I stertye karty Ameriki.  
Ne lyublyu, kogda deti plachut,  
Ne lyubil chaya s malinoĭ  
A isteriki zhenshchin.  
... A ya byla yego zhenoĭ."

Opening his eyes, he saw Ivan sitting at the end of the bed, reading. For the first time since the day he first woke up, the Russian looked well rested and cleaned up. Speaking out softly, Japan curious voice reached to the other.

"What does this one mean?"

Russia looked up at him, a bit surprised like always that the other had woken without him noticing, but not commenting on it.

"He loved these three things  
White peacocks, evening songs,  
And worn-out maps of America.  
No crying of children,  
No raspberry tea,  
No women's hysterics…  
I was married to him."

Japan looked at him curiously, wondering if maybe this too had a hidden meaning like the other one. He could think of one, but he brushed the idea out of his head as soon as it came along, only a soft brush of pink across his cheeks to show it had ever even been there.

"It is nice," he commented quietly, looking away.

"I thought the other didn't fit you anymore, and this one reminded me of you." The other commented with a smile, softly folding closed the book.

" Well, I'm glad it doesn't any longer." He sat up, still weak, but finding he was no longer on any pain medication as he could feel was he was doing. Getting comfortable, he settled into the silence with a smile, watching Ivan flip open the little book again and turn through the delicate pages. It was such a peaceful time, but he knew he had to break it as he had something to say.

"Russia-San…" he began, but he was quickly cut off by the other.

"Call me Ivan." The other's eyes were on him, and they held him captivated like they had before.

"N-Nani?" Kiku was a bit surprised. Even though they had kissed and their feelings for each other were obvious, he hadn't thought that formalities would be skipped until they had all that sorted out.

"Call me Ivan," he continued to insist with his small, consistent smile.

"Ivan-Sa-" He was stopped again, this time by a finger to his lips.

"Just Ivan." His smile was warm and content, but in his eyes there was a desperate want for the closeness that he knew the lack of titles and formalities meant for this country. And truthfully, when faced with those eyes, Kiku was happy to oblige.

"Ivan…" He saw the other man beam like a sunray. "Come here please." Ivan scooted up the bed and soon was sitting next to the smaller man. Once he was there, Japan took his larger hand in his smaller ones.

" I… I lo-… I…" Kiku struggled with his words and emotions. He had lived long enough to know what love was, and he felt this for this man, but it was hard to say. It was hard to confront, especially since it was an emotion that had blossomed so soon, and for a man so wrong.

" I…" He looked away towards his window, a window he barely realized was in his room until this very moment, when he was trying to get away from what he got himself into.

"Call me Kiku, Ivan." Japan finally looked back at Ivan, holding his hand tightly. His eyes held all his emotion and he didn't know what to do to portray them.

Ivan seemed to understand, though. He leaned down and kissed him gently before moving to stand up.

"Kiku, my squadron is leaving today. We are moving to another island. I'm sorry."

"No!" his voice was weak. He couldn't leave, he couldn't leave now. Not after all that had happened, not after he almost confessed…

" I… I love you too, Kiku," the Russian cut him off. He had been watching the Japanese man explode into a jolt of misery, and he couldn't take it. "I… I'll try to be back, don't worry. I love you too!"

It was what Ivan had been trying to avoid: the admittance. He had wanted to leave before it got to this, before it got to the declarations of love. It would just make it harder on the both of them that he had to leave.

" Ivan…"

But Ivan was gone, leaving the heartbroken man alone.


	9. To Reconnect

**A/N: Ah! This is the last chapter! I'm glad you guys stuck with me till the end! Enjoy this! I love you all! There will be thanks to specific people at the end!  
Thank you all, thank you! You have made this enjoyable to write!  
Words:615**

It had been years since they had spoken to each other. Japan had surrendered; Russia went through the Cold War and had to give up communism…

Things had changed.

And it had been hard.

To see Russia at the meetings, hanging over the cursed Baltics, _always _flitting around asking one country or another to join him...

But never him.

It was like he was more invisible to Russia than… that that one country whose name he could never remember.

And when Japan did manage to find Ivan alone, the Russian's eyes were dark and violent, and Kiku knew it would be best to leave him alone.

But he couldn't stand it anymore.

The meeting room emptied slowly and Kiku bid farewell to his friends. Looking around, he barely caught the sight of Ivan leaving, dragging Lithuania with him.

Japan moved fast, not wanting to lose sight of them. He moved quickly through the crowds of bickering nations, using the skills his ninjas taught him to catch up to the man. It was hard to keep track of him, though, and he lost him several times. When he found the large man for the last time, the large nation was insisting that the small brunette become one with him again while the brunette struggled to ignore him and continue on his way.

Tired, Japan had to stop, and he struggled to catch his breath.

"Ivan!" He didn't want to call out, as he didn't want to catch a lot of attention, but he had to. He called out again, trying not to cry from losing the love of his life again. "Ivan!"

They had almost turned the end of the hall, but the two seemed to have heard him. Russia had stopped, and though Lithuania tried to take advantage of the fact to slip away, Ivan had gripped tightly to his wrist, having grown pale.

Having seen them stop, Japan pushed himself to run the last distance to meet the two, or most importantly, the tall Russian.

"Ivan…" If he had been out of breath before, having pushed through the last of the crowd to get to the man took the last of his energy. Standing in front of the other, he leaned on his knees, having lost the last of his grace and air in his lungs.

"K-Kiku." Japan looked up to Ivan, his eyes aflame with passion. He was done with waiting, he was done with being proper.

"You… you said you would try to come back. You could have come to me anytime now." Japan slowly stood up, his eyes locked with the Russian's.

Standing and watching the two (rather by force since Russia still kept an unbreakable hold on his wrist), Lithuania was amazed to see how Russia changed. Eyes that were so evil moments ago softened and glowed with a sad love. Gone was the scary man, the fake smile, the aggressive nature. The man before him was timid like a scared kitten, the smile offered to the Japanese man true, sad, and gentle. Was this the real man? If it was, he was so different from the crazy monster he knew.

"I'm sorry Kiku, but…"

"But nothing!" Japan was quiet but forceful, and he took a bold step closer to Ivan. "Had you meant anything of what you said to me?" Two large brown eyes stared up at the larger man with desperation, a passionate need that was consuming him.

And that was when Ivan let go of his hostage and lifted up his love. As he kissed Kiku, Lithuania understood how Kiku, out of the whole world, could stop hating him. Understanding this, he left the two to reconnect.

**Thank you to all who commented consistently! Thank you to VampireGirlED and Stitch-Patch for being with me sense Chapter 1, and Sangius Rubeas for urging me to continue sense Chapter 2. Also, Stitch-Patch, after your comment on chapter two, I would have updated this just for you even if no one else commented. After that, thank you StarGazer453, Miyuki, and GodessSumiofVenus who have also commented.**

**Thank you all, you guys made this fun. But most of all thank you Kristin, I wouldn't have wrote this if you didn't ask.**


End file.
